


Alone Time

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adolescence, Art, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Overprotective, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship, Worried Parents, secret place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio had been inseparable ever since they met, hanging on each other at every given moment. As children they had been full of giggles, rolling around in a heap tickling and joking. Their parents encouraged them to play with the other neighborhood kids, and they frequently did, but more often than not the trio would be found alone together. </p><p>Song: I Think We’re Alone Now by The Birthday Massacre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this it wasn’t going to be focused on any of them individually, but as I continued Riku kind of took over. For some reason Riku wants to be the star of these oneshots lol.

 

 

The trio had been inseparable ever since they met, hanging on each other at every given moment. As children they had been full of giggles, rolling around in a heap tickling and joking. Their parents encouraged them to play with the other neighborhood kids, and they frequently did, but more often than not the trio would be found alone together. Their parents didn’t complain because either way it kept them out of their hands for that much longer, yet as the kids grew their worries grew as well. It was unhealthy for them to be so close. Teens had raging hormones and only had one thing in mind.

Kairi’s parents were the worst. It’s not that easy having a teenage daughter, with the threat of pregnancy always knocking at the door. Each time they told her to keep some distance between her and the boys she got furious. She couldn’t believe that her parents had such little faith in her, especially when it came to her boys. As if she could live without hanging out with them; they were like her family. Each time she’d storm out of the house and go see them, partly out of pure defiance, and partly because they always managed to quickly calm her nerves. Sora would laugh hysterically as if the idea was ridiculous, which earned him a glare from Kairi and a skeptical look from Riku. The elder boy would explain clearly how even if anything did happen it wouldn’t be the end of the world, which would make butterflies appear in the girl’s heart calming her immediately. This always killed Sora’s laughter and he would join them in a knowing smile.

Riku’s parents weren’t much better. They had high expectations and were anxious for him to date a nice girl. His father even went so far as asking why he still hung out with Sora when he could easily have Kairi for himself. Riku couldn’t care less what his assumptions about him and Kairi were, but he couldn’t believe he had the audacity to tell him to ditch Sora, his oldest and best friend. Unlike Kairi, he would stay and argue it out, but never to any avail. His parents just couldn’t understand why he was so attached to another boy, especially one “competing for the same girl.” This was what upset him the most. They didn’t know anything! To them it was all about competition; competing for the highest test scores, competing for the most prestigious jobs, competing for the most desirable woman. To them friendship was just a means for climbing the social ladder. What he had with Sora was so much more than that. It wasn’t about competition, though in the past they had often competed in fighting skill. After what they had gone through together, fighting against each other, almost losing each other, all competition had fizzled away. Now there was only a strong bond, built out of endless trust and devotion. He would say as much, and when it became apparent that yet again his father was absolutely close-minded on the subject, he would seek refuge in the trio.

Sora had it much easier, having a carefree mother who had taken quite a liking to the other two. While his father still marveled at how close they were to each other, Sora’s home was a needed safe haven for them. His mother would always welcome them with a steaming bowl of soap no matter what hour of the night. Even still, the constant supervision could be stifling. While the play island was free from adults, it was still frequented by the other teens, namely Tidus, Waka, and Selphie who often went there simply to search them out.

For that reason, the trio often took refuge in the hidden cave; the cave that had once been Riku and Sora’s little secret; the cave that had prompted their entire journey. At first Riku had been hesitate to go there. His jealousy over Sora letting Kairi enter had been what began the rise of the darkness within him. It still felt a little irreverent to let her in, but this feeling eased once they had decided to add Riku to the figures portrayed on the cave wall. Another reason Riku had been hesitate to return had been because it reminded him of his own flaws. If only he had confronted them with his feelings of jealousy then none of that would have happened. No matter how many times they reassured him that they forgave him, that people change, he would just put on a fake smile.

Regardless, Riku locked these issues of his away in a box so that he could enjoy their time spent alone together. Today was no different. He stood there in the cave, alone for now, awaiting the other two. He stared at the drawing with a real smile spread on his face. Sora’s and Kairi’s ingenuous faces stared back with humongous grins. Each was holding a paopu fruit out toward the other. But the drawing didn’t stop here any longer. Riku’s face, with an equally humungous grin floated in the foreground.  He was also holding out a paopu fruit, changing the dynamic of the drawing; now it was not a simple back-and-forth exchange, but instead of an indistinguishable transfer. Riku laughed to himself. As much as the artwork put his heart at ease, it was also quite forthright. What could be taking them? he wondered. Not long after, the two stumbled in noisily giggling.

“Hey,” Riku called with a raised hand. They giggled at him in greeting while Kairi shifted the arms hidden behind her back. “What are you guys hiding?” Riku questioned, suspicion evident in his tone.

“Nothing,” Sora said coming over to lay an arm across his shoulder.

“Sure.” He hugged him back, but didn’t take his eyes off of Kairi. When they broke apart she remained standing where she was. He eyed her before approaching her himself. Before he could get too close she backed up with a start. “What’s the matter?”

She gave Sora an imploring look, and he nodded to her. Sighing, she brought her hands out in a gesture of offering. They held a yellow star shaped object: a paopu.

Riku could feel his face flushing. “What is- ”

“We want to share it with you,” Sora said simply.

“You, you do?” His voice was more pleading than he would have liked.

In answer, Kairi gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Yep~”

He took the fruit hesitantly, taking a small bite. It had a distinct sweet and sour taste that surprisingly quenched the slight thirst he’d had. It was a taste he wouldn’t mind getting addicted to. He watched in amazement as the other two also took small bites. Then the fruit reached him again, and he took another bite before passing it along. Together they ate the fruit in a circular fashion until there was nothing left but stray juice clinging to their jaws and hands.

“You missed some.” Sora leaned in licking some juice off of Riku’s chin. Kairi laughed at the shocked look that resulted.

“What are you doing?”

“Relax, Mr. serious. We kind of did just marry each other,” she said flippantly.

“No, we didn’t.” He blinked in confusion.

“Oh, yeah sorry. Just intertwined our fates for the rest of our lives, maybe even longer.” She narrowed her eyes. “Same thing.” Then as if for emphasis she kissed him full on the mouth. Giving in, he encircled her waist holding her close.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” Sora demanded stomping his foot with a pouting face.

She chuckled kissing him next, then she gave Riku a look, and he knew what it meant. He kissed Sora, ignoring the gleeful clapping.

“I now pronounce us man, man, and wife,” she bellowed in mock seriousness. 

“I do,” Riku said taking ahold of each of their hands.

“Good. Otherwise I’d just beat your butt until you came to your senses,” the younger boy stated.

“As if you could.”

“Dare you.” Sora crossed his arms.

“You bet.”

Kairi watched as they started to run out of the cave. “Hey, wait! I wanna fight too!” She quickly took off after them.


End file.
